


5 Things Chloe Misses After Aubrey Graduates

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslashficlets Mini Fics [6]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: 5 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, POV Chloe, Pining, Pitch Perfect 2 Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bella girlfriends suddenly become long-distance girlfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Things Chloe Misses After Aubrey Graduates

**Author's Note:**

> For the DW Femslashficlets prompt #022: Five things.

**One** : Morning Work-Outs

Chloe’s a normal human woman, so above all else, she hates jogging.

She like being _fit_ , sure. She’s got the ass to prove it and abs like Karlie Kloss. But that’s from avoiding the six cartons of mint ice cream Stacie keeps in the freezer and hitting the campus gym four nights a week, _not_ from sweating on a public sidewalk while trying not to choke herself with her headphones.

The only time jogging was ever bearable was with Aubrey.

Every Friday morning since freshman year, Aubrey came banging on Chloe’s dorm room door. “Rise and shine,” she’d say, _way_ too chipper for the morning after Thirsty Thursday. “I brought bagels!”

Aubrey was actually a pretty good jogging partner. She didn’t make them sing, which was a godsend, since Chloe could barely _breathe_ , but she always made the best running playlists. Maybe a little too much Ace of Base, but overall a decent selection.

“I’d kill for your glutes,” she’d say after lagging behind Chloe on the home stretch, and Chloe would try hard not to take that as the come-on it was.

At least not until they had time to shower. Sweaty kisses are never sexy.

 

 **Two** : Her Perfume

“Chloe, babe, you _need_ to wash this,” Beca says, gingerly picking up Chloe’s pillow by the corner. “There are layers of makeup on it. Like, _sedimentary_ layers.”

“There’s Hawaiian night,” Fat Amy says, pointing to a smudge of glittery eyeliner.

“Very funny,” Chloe grumbles, snatching her pillow back. She has three more pillowcases in her closet—two pink, one yellow—but the plain blue one is there to stay. Every night, when she’s exhausted and sore and stressed out beyond belief, she digs her face into the well-loved fabric and can still catch of a whiff of Aubrey’s perfume—Clinique Happy To Be.

They don’t even _make_ it anymore. So even if Aubrey could send her last bottle (Chloe already asked) or Chloe hit up Macy’s (she already did), she couldn’t capture the scent anymore. It was the perfect smell, and so perfectly _Aubrey_ , like pears and fresh water and roses.

“You know, the step-monster sells, like Mary Kay or something,” Beca says, scrolling through her phone, doing her best to be noncommittal. “I could probably score you a bottle.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Chloe says, eyeing her admittedly filthy pillowcase. “And thank you.”

 

 **Three** : Movie Nights

“This just doesn’t feel right,” she says, making puppy eyes at Aubrey through Skype. In the background, _Skyfall_ plays on the living room TV at the Bella house. “There’s a lag, I can tell. You half a second behind.”

“ _Then I can hear the explosions twice_ ,” Aubrey says crisply. “ _I know it’s not the same, but it’s the best we can do until I can get up there for Movie Night_.” She sighs, taking pity on her girlfriend’s crestfallen expression. _“I bought those maple cookies you like. Then I remembered I only like them when I can taste them on_ you _.”_

“Damn, that’s gay, even for me,” Cynthia Rose says from next to Chloe on the sofa. Stacie shushes her, as if Chloe and Aubrey haven’t been talking the entire time. Cynthia Rose rolls her eyes and grabs the popcorn back from Lilly.

“I don’t even remember the movie that came out before this one,” Chloe says.

“That’s because you and Aubrey spent the entire time making out,” Beca says, chucking a crumpled napkin at Chloe.

Chloe blushes, and she can tell Aubrey does, too. “I’m just glad to see your face,” she says, and Aubrey smiles.

 

 **Four** : The Reality Checks

“This isn’t Bellas practice,” Chloe snaps, whirling around to face Aubrey. “You can’t just give me a few words of wisdom and expect perfection.”

Aubrey folds her arms over her chest—never a good sign. “Chloe, you can’t expect me to _not_ be upset about this. This isn’t in our _plan_.”

“ _Your_ plan,” Chloe says, feeling her eyes prick with tears. “You had no problem leaving the Bellas last year, but I will. This is my home. This is my _life_.”

“Well, maybe you need a new one,” Aubrey says. She looks out of place in the Bellas house now, her hair in a businesslike ponytail, her polo shirt boasting the name of the retreat she just started running up north. Her bags are already packed. She looks like an adult, and Chloe feels like a kid still. “Maybe I want you to have a new life, with _me_. You can’t stay in college forever.”

“I know,” Chloe says, soft enough for only Aubrey to hear. “I’m just not ready.”

Aubrey doesn’t say anything for a long time, but she opens her arms, pulling Chloe in. “Well, when you _are_ ready, you can come find me.”

 

 **Five** : Victory Kisses

The backstage area at World’s doesn’t exactly provide a lot of coverage, but nothing can stop Chloe from tugging Aubrey in by her scarf and kissing her hard. She’s already yanking at Aubrey’s vest, not caring half the groups are hooting and hollering around them, their cheers mingling with the roaring applause filtering in from the crowd.

“I couldn’t do this before,” Chloe says, pulling away from Aubrey for just a second. Aubrey’s eyes are glazed over, her blonde hair falling free from her ponytail. “The last time we sang together as sophomores. You know, because of the puke.”

“You had plenty of chances afterwards,” Aubrey says, mouth splitting into a smile. She cups Chloe’s face, palms warm. “We always kiss after a show.”

“I know,” Chloe says. “This time just felt extra right.”

Fat Amy and Beca pass by, slapping Chloe on the back. “I think,” Beca says with a wink, “you’re finally ready, Chlo.”

“She’s right,” Chloe says, twining her arms around Aubrey’s neck. “I’m ready.”

The crowds bustle around them, the stage still bursting with celebration, but Chloe just holds on tight to her girl and doesn’t let go for a long, long time.


End file.
